


Diagonally

by highway_to_hell



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, M/M, cheers m8, fuck this just read it lads, may contain slight gayness, please feel free to leave a donation, thank you for subscribing to my shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highway_to_hell/pseuds/highway_to_hell
Summary: honestly Harry doesn't know what the fuck he's doing when it comes to floo powder.. like honey learn how to pronounce shit clearly please. Or ya know... maybe fuck up the words and accidentally end up in Draco Malfoy's bedroom??? Bc believe me that works too;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello loves it's my first fic ever so be nice if you actually do read it (i wouldn’t if I were you lmao)  
>  <3  
> It's definitely not graphic smut bc I decided not to start my first fic with daddy kinks and butt plugs ya feel me, but it is pg 13, so hide ya eyes children.  
> Also : creds to this rad Australian bitch who basically is my inspiration for this fic so yeah thanks for your crazy sc that made me decide to fucking write this headcanon, love you bitch ;)  
> ok much love lads.  
> 

Diagonally

Chapter 1:

Harry and Ron both rounded the corner of No. 4 Privet Drive, to find Fred and George waiting for them.  
“HARRY!” They both exclaimed in unison.  
“Happy-” Fred grabbed Harry’s arm.  
“Birthday,” George grabbed Ron’s arm.  
A quick dizzy spell, and a nauseating pull at his stomach, and he was standing in Molly Weasley’s living room.  
“Oh thank god my boy’s are back finally, it took you long enough, what’d you do rob a bank on the way back?” Molly shouted from the kitchen.  
Harry couldn’t help the slight tug at his lips at being called one of Molly’s boys.  
“We weren’t gone that long, god mum, honestly.” George grinned.  
“Yes yes but I’ve missed you, and you’ve deprived me of Harry long enough.”  
She came out of the kitchen just in time to see Fred sticking his hand in the sweets jar.  
“Fred Weasley you get your hands out of those sweets instantly!”  
“ But muuuuuum I’m Fred!” George lied.  
“Honestly woman you call yourself our Mother,” Fred laughed, playing along.  
“Oh, I’m sorry George”  
“Only joking! I am Fred!” Fred cackled as he snatched a cauldron cake and a chocolate frog. He shoved them in his mouth and high fived George, then ran up the stairs before Molly could get to him. Molly shouted indignantly up at him, but was smiling all the same.  
“Oh nevermind then, Harry, Happy Birthday,”  
She moved forward to envelop him in a bone crushing hug.  
“Er thanks, Ma’am,” Harry wheezed.  
“Mum you gotta tell him about his present then!” Ron exclaimed impatiently, breaking off their hug.  
“What present?,” Harry said suspiciously.  
Last time he had spent his birthday, with the Weasley’s, his present had been a blind date, with another bloke. Seeing as he had just come out to his friends then, they were only trying to be helpful, but still it had ended in a rather embarrassed Potter, and a very put-out Seamus Finnigan.  
“Oh we’re all headed to Diagon Alley of course!” Molly answered to Harry’s relief.  
“School doesn’t start till September,” Harry remarked, confused.  
“Yeah but we got all our schoolmates to come down and meet us there, It’ll be wicked fun!” Ron said excitedly.  
“Hermione’s there?”  
Ron blushed, “Yeah I reckon she’s getting impatient waiting for us.”  
“Right then! Now come on we don’t want to be late, we’ve still got cake and presents to open when we get back.” Molly paused and tilted her head up the stairs. “ FRED, GINNY, GET DOWN HERE”  
She didn’t have to blink once before Fred was suddenly in the room.  
“Fred Weasley do you mind! Just because you’re allowed to apparate, does not mean you must.”  
“HI HARRY” Ginny’s voice could be heard from upstairs. She bounded down to meet her ex-boyfriend.  
“Ello Ginny, nice to see you.”  
“Likewise, I’ve missed you, why is it you never come to see us anymore?’  
“I dunno maybe because last time you set me up with Seamus,” Harry retorted.  
“Damn straight we did.”  
“Doubtful.”  
Ginny snorted.  
“Ginny! Language!”  
“Sorry mum,” she said sheepishly as she went to go stand by George who patted her head affectionately.  
“Alright you lot, we’re traveling by Floo. Now seeing as Mr. Potter has had some difficulties in the past,” here she paused and smirked at Harry, “ We’ll have Ginny and Fred go first, followed by George, and myself, to set an example of how to pronounce the words properly.”  
Ginny and Fred each grabbed a handful of powder, and entered the fireplace.  
“Die- A- Gon- Al-Ey,” they shouted clearly, and promptly disappeared.  
Molly and George followed suit.  
Harry took a deep breath, and hands shaking, he grabbed a handful of the powder and hopped in the fire.  
“Mate, ya sure you wanna go alone?” Ron asked, surprised.  
“Nah don’t worry I got this,” he said with a wink.  
“Remember you have to say it really clearly, go on, Di- Ag- On- All-Ey.”  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes tight. One more deep breath, and he shouted, “Diagonally!”  
He threw his powder in the flames, turning them a bright  
green.  
“Oh bloody hell mate not again! Oh, Merlin why the fuck didn’t you let me say it, oh  
honestly!”  
Harry could faintly hear Ron’s exasperated shouting back at the Burrow, but a buzzing in his ears got continuously louder, until he could no longer hear anything at all.  
***  
“Bollocks!” He cried as hit his head on the chimney.  
Much like apparating, Harry felt a pull on his stomach and suddenly he had rolled out of another fireplace and landed on a cold hard tile floor. Pain shot up his shoulder.  
“Ooowww,” a disgruntled Harry whined.  
He heard a door slam and a muffled squeak. Harry immediately sat bolt upright.  
“Who the fuck was that, and where the fuck am I?”  
He looked around. Harry appeared to be in some sort of medieval bedroom, with huge ceilings, and stained glass windows. A massive four poster bed engraved with snakes, sat in the middle of the room.  
“Potter?” came a surprised gasp.  
Harry whipped around until he was facing a door from which the voice had come from. Wand at the ready, he placed his eye against the keyhole. A pale grey eye stared back.  
Behind the closet door, Draco Malfoy blinked in disbelief at the emerald green eye staring back at him  
Harry screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

“Calm down you bloody git,” Draco threw open the door, “You’re the one who suddenly fell out of my bloody fireplace, if anyone should be screaming , it’s me.”  
“M-Malfoy?”  
“Yes Potter that’s my name, if you don’t mind I would prefer you to use it on as few occasions as possible.”  
“But what am i doing here?”  
“In my bedroom? Oh I have no idea, that’s probably a question you should be asking yourself,” he drawled, prodding Harry’s chest with his wand.  
Potter groaned.  
“Oh would you quit with the melodramatics, honestly. It’s not my fault you scared me half to death when I suddenly found you sprawled out on my floor covered in soot.”  
Harry looked down at his clothes in dismay. Of course he had to be covered in soot, black from head to toe. He winced. Fuck he looked horrid, and smelled of smoke too.  
“Merlin Draco when was the last time you cleaned your damn fireplace, I look like a very dedicated emo teenager.”  
“Actually i think you look rather smashing covered in soot,“Malfoy paused and raked his gaze over Harry, “It covers your ugly face rather well.”  
Harry snorted and ran his hand through his hair, causing a shower of ashes to rain down.  
“Watch it! Fuck no, Potter. Just what do you think you’re doing!? You’ll sod my rug, that thing cost a fortune you know. It’s from Japan. Oh lord quit shaking your head like the shaggy dog you are. Honestly has your Mummy taught you no manners? Oh wait… you haven’t got a mum,” Draco smirked.  
“Sod. The. Fuck. Off. Malfoy, “ Harry growled.  
“Fine,” Draco snapped, “But at least have the decency to go wash yourself, you’ll ruin everything you touch, which I certainly hope, is not me.”  
Harry flushed under his blackened face, and he was glad Draco couldn’t see his cheeks.  
“Here you git, take this, “ Draco shoved the shirt and pants he had grabbed from his closet into Potter's arms. “Bathroom’s down the hall, don’t come back till your miserable arse is spotless.”  
Harry’s face flushed even more at the comment about his arse, as he accepted Malfoy’s clothes. God. Malfoy’s clothes. What. The. Fuck. He hated Malfoy, absolutely loathed the bastard. So why, just why did he feel so tingly at the thought of wearing his enemy’s clothing.  
Harry felt much too embarrassed at that point, and as he looked up at Malfoy’s snide face, he decided to get the last word in.  
“Ha, should’ve known I’d find you hiding in the closet, Malfoy,” Harry practically purred at the blonde.  
Malfoy’s eyes went wide, and his smirk dropped off his face.  
“I-I… What? Potter?”  
It was Harry’s turn to smirk as he flashed his eyes at Malfoy and walked out the door and down the hall, Draco’s clothing clutched tight to his fast-beating heart.  
***  
Potter fumbled with the shower knobs, trying to figure out just how the fuck Draco’s shower worked. Good god, the shower alone was probably three times the size of his closet at the Dursley’s, not to mention the bathroom, which was probably three times the size of Great Britain.  
Harry sighed as he stepped into the water he had somehow managed to coax out of the shower heads. He hurriedly washed off the soot, and glanced around for something to do his hair with. He looked up, and immediately noticed a long row of fancy hair potions, probably imported from France or something, Harry thought. He rolled his eyes at the pink label on the potion he had picked out at random.  
“Luxurious rose scented hair wash, with dragon's blood, ambrosia, and anti-frizz and softener charms, not suitable for vegetarians.”  
Harry wrinkled his nose, but poured a considerable amount onto his hand, and sniffed.  
Oh Merlin, now Harry was even going to smell like the little blonde pretentious shit. He shook his head as he washed the frothy potion out of his hair. He actually smelled quite nice, he allowed himself to think while stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel from the seemingly endless pile.  
Once fully dried and spotless, Harry turned to the matter of Malfoy’s clothing. The t-shirt and sweatpants he had thrown on the floor seemed to glare back at him.  
“Oh bugger off you insolent clothing,” Harry muttered to himself.  
He grabbed the trousers and swiftly pulled them on, suddenly realizing that Malfoy hadn’t given him any pants. Well he certainly wasn’t going to ask the git for a pair, he thought to himself, slightly feeling put out at not being able to wear Draco’s underwear. (fuck that’s so gay Harry omg omg)  
He sighed and grabbed the shirt. Much to Harry’s dismay, he had the sudden urge to sniff it, and before he could convince himself otherwise, he found himself burying his nose in the soft fabric. Fuck. It smelled of flowers, and mint, and Potter wanted to nothing more than to get lost in the scent of Draco Malfoy.  
Harry started, and appalled at his own thoughts, he ripped the shirt away from his nose and hastily tugged it over his head. Blushing furiously, he hurriedly ran out of the bathroom and down the hall before his own thoughts could betray him again.  
***  
Draco was beginning to worry about Harry, god knows why, and had begun pacing about his room contemplating whether or not he should go looking for the bloody idiot, when Potter suddenly burst in the door, scaring him out of his wits for the second time that day.  
No longer covered in soot, Potter’s cheeks were flushed a lovely rosy color, his wet hair an absolute mess, and, Draco sniffed the air, smelling of roses.  
“Merlin, Potter, don’t you ever knock?” he quipped.  
Harry strode forward, and Draco sucked in a breath. The Chosen One looked even better in his clothes than he could ever have hoped. Draco’s trousers hung dangerously low on Potter’s hips, causing one to wonder what exactly was hidden underneath that waistline. The shirt was rather tight on Harry’s broad shoulders, and it hugged him in all the right places Draco thought appreciatively  
Potter shifted uneasily under Draco’s scrutinizing, and held up his mucky soot covered clothing.  
“So um what do I do with these?” he asked.  
“Oh just toss them somewhere, Tomato will pick them up.”  
“Tomato?” Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion.  
“The house elf. My mum permitted me to name the house elf when I was seven.”  
“Really Draco? Tomato?”  
“I was seven! At the time I believed it to be a rather suitable name for her. She got along rather nicely with the one you stole by the way. (au where dobby didn't fucking die bc nope.)Don’t mock, scarhead, I bet you’ve named your prick something awful like, The Chosen One (no. 2), or your ‘wand’,” Malfoy snorted.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was customary to name one’s prick,” Harry smiled.  
“Don’t change the subject, you insufferable toad.”  
Harry only winked. I mean he actually winked. Draco’s stomach flipped.  
“What?” Potter smiled, and Draco realized he had been staring.  
“So Potter, “ he cleared his throat, “ I don’t suppose you mind telling me just how exactly you ended up in my fireplace? Because I know for a fact you were…,” Draco scowled at Harry as he moved to take seat on his bed, “uninvited.”  
Harry ignored him and flopped down anyway.  
“Um, I’m afraid I might’ve jumbled my words up, you see I was aiming for Diagon Alley. I’m really very sorry.”  
“I’m sure you are, “ Draco rolled his eyes, “ should’ve known that a muggle born idiot such as yourself shouldn’t be trusted with floo powder.”  
“Malfoy I’m not muggle born and you know it.”  
Draco sniffed, “Close enough.”  
“Malfoy why must you be such a difficult prick all the time.”  
“Because it’s easy,” he shrugged and sat down by Harry at the edge of his bed, their thighs almost touching. Draco glanced up at Harry, and scooched away.  
“Malfoy,” Harry sighed, and rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling.  
“What,” Draco snapped, glaring at the other boy.  
Harry suddenly looked back at Draco and smirked.  
“Ya wanna play a game?”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Malfoy’s eyes narrowed, “What kind of game exactly?”  
“A muggle one.”  
“A what?”  
“I said a muggle one.”  
“I realize that, I’m not a bloody idiot,” Malfoy snapped, “Potter why would I do that, with you?”  
“Because it’ll be fun, c’mon quit sulking. Ya know I’m kind of stuck here for now, unless you’d like to notify your father of the Gryffindor you’ve smuggled into your bedroom.”  
“I didn’t smuggle you in, Potter what are you on about,” Draco paused and looked up at Harry, who was grinning wildly at him. Draco rolled his eyes, but turned and sat cross legged in front of his enemy, still a considerable distance away from him.  
“Fine you intolerable dimwit, get on with it, what do I do.”  
Potter, who was still smiling with glee, began clapping his hands and bouncing up and down like a three year old. Malfoy’s hand shot out to grab Potter’s arm to cease the bouncing.  
“Do you mind?” Draco asked impatiently.  
Harry looked down at the pale hand on his arm and immediately stopped his act. He blinked up at Malfoy’s face, who snatched his hand back and cradled it to his chest as if he had just been burned.  
Jesus Merlin, Draco thought, Potters arms are ridiculously firm, honestly is that even natural? Oh god why am I thinking about Potter’s biceps it’s not like I fancy him, I don’t even fancy blokes, much less that green eyed basta-  
Potter cleared his throat, “Right then, the game is called Truth or Dare.”  
“Explain.”  
“One person starts by asking truth or dare, and the other must pick one. The first person proceeds to ask the other a question for truth, or to do something embarrassing or hard for dare. Got it?” (omg I’m so lame i’m making them admit their undying love for eachother via t or d wow ellie get some originality jesus.)  
“Just what the hell am I getting myself into,” Malfoy groaned.  
Harry raised one eyebrow, “Fine, I’ll go first. Malfoy, Truth or Dare?”  
“I don’t see how could be possibly any better than the other, I shall go with dare.’  
“Oh how brave, er, I dare you to…,” Harry’s eyes lit up, “Do a proper Irish Jig!”  
Draco's eyes narrowed, “You can’t possibly be serious, Potter.”  
“Oh yes, as death.”  
“No, I won’t do it. You can’t make me, “ he crossed his arms.  
“Oh come on Draco! You have to, it’s part of the game!”  
The blonde’s eyes went wide, “Potter what exactly did you just call me?”  
“Er,Malfoy! I called you Malfoy,” Harry had the decency to look embarrassed.  
“Don’t you dare call me that again,” he flashed a warning glance at Harry as he stood up. The idiot ignored him.  
“Wait! Wait!” Harry shrieked, “We need music!”  
He raised his wand and pointed it at Draco’s record player, “Treble cleffio”  
Instantly Draco’s bedroom filled with the sound of 100 whining bagpipes. Draco clapped his hands over his ears.  
“POTTER WHAT THE HELL,” he shouted over the music.  
“Come on then! Dance you little leprechaun!”  
With one last glare in Harry’s direction, Draco began to move his feet. First slowly, but then he gradually began to dance faster and faster about the room, performing a rather fast, rather hard, Irish jig.  
Harry looked on in amazement at Malfoy’s dancing. Flushed cheeks, and an almost happy expression made him look younger and more happy than Harry had ever seen him.  
Draco’s hair, normally slicked back with expensive potions atop his head, had now fallen down onto his face, framing it rather prettily in white blond locks. Harry noted this in appreciation of how sexy and carefree it made him look.  
“He’s good at everything, “ Harry whispered, “How is it he’s good at everything.”  
Just as quickly as it started, the music shut itself off. Malfoy, who was still jumping about the room, tripped in surprise, and fell face first onto the cold hard tile.  
Harry, who was howling with laughter, leaned back on the bed clapping his hands like a seal.  
“Bravo!,” Harry cried as Draco picked himself up and stalked over to him.  
Malfoy glared at Harry , and hit him over the back of the head.  
“That,” he paused, “ was for making me do that.”  
Harry was still laughing, so Draco hit him again.  
“And that, is for having the balls to call me a leprechaun to my face.”  
Draco huffed and flopped down on the bed, “My turn you bastard.”  
Harry, rubbing the back of his head gingerly, looked up at him.  
“Dare”  
“I didn’t even ask you!” Draco said indignantly.  
Harry shrugged, “Gimme a dare.”  
Draco rolled his eyes, “Fine, but you’ll be sorry.”  
Harry shrugged again.  
A smirk was twitching on Draco’s lips.  
“I dare you, Potter, to tell me something you’ve always wanted to tell me, but have never had the guts too.”  
That was bound to get Harry to embarrass himself.  
Potter’s face scrunched up in consideration.  
This shouldn’t be too hard, he thought, I’ve got to tell him the truth, no doubt Malfoy’s already cast charms to make sure the game was fair, but I mustn’t scare him away. Right, so telling him that he was deeply sorry for almost bloody (no pun intended) murdering him and that it's one of the biggest regrets he's ever had, was probably out of the question. The truth then.  
Harry sighed.  
“Er, your hair turns me on,” he forced a laugh afterwards, trying to pull it off as a joke, but Malfoy’s eyes went wide just the same.  
Draco sucked in a breath, and his hand immediately flew to his hair  
“I-er, right haha very funny thank you for taking this seriously Potter, right moving on then.”  
Malfoy was visibly flustered, and bright pink, a perfect match for Harry’s magenta cheeks.  
“I-I was serious,” Harry all but whispered.  
Malfoy’s eyes widened further, if that was even possible. Harry had been apparently right, the dares were embarrassing and hard, very very hard. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed trying to hide his, probably rather obvious, issue.  
Harry looked down, actively avoiding Malfoy’s eyes, and fidgeting nervously with his hands.  
“Karma’s a bitch Potter,” Draco managed to get out.  
Potter cleared his throat, “Truth or Dare, Malfoy?”  
“Like I would put myself under your mercy ever again, “ Draco tried rather hard to fight  
away thoughts of how else he could put himself under Potter’s mercy, and was unsuccessful. Every time he thought of Harry he could feel himself blushing, and he just knew it was Potter’s fault, that bitch.  
“Truth!”  
“Huh, Malfoy, why do you have so many hair potions?” Harry said with a laugh, though still  
hiding his eyes.  
“Obviously to keep my hair in check, unlike your untidy mop of a head,” he flicked his eyes  
to Harry’s wet, unruly curls, which were falling into Harry’s eyes. He had the sudden urge to run his fingers through them, to see if they were as soft as they looked. Wait, what? No, no, no. The only thing he wanted to do was grab Harry’s curls angrily and yank his head back violently to allow better access to his neck so he could leave a trail of kisses down his… WHAT.  
Draco shook his head violently and refused to contemplate where exactly his thoughts had just been leading him.  
He jerked his head back up to Harry, who was rolling his eyes at him.  
“What?” Draco mumbled unintelligibly.  
“I asked, if you had ever kissed a girl.”  
Draco blushed, startled, “I, um, of course. Who do you think I am, Potter?” he said rather quickly, stumbling over his words a bit.  
Harry cocked his head at Draco, “Oh yes i’m sure all the girls practically beg for a taste of those rosy lips.”  
Malfoy quickly turned a color resembling that of a tomato, “I er the truth is, um no, i haven’t.”  
Potter grinned, and Malfoy waited for a sneer, or maybe a mocking comment, but Potter just shrugged.  
“Me either.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, have you ever kissed a boy then,” Harry asked, genuinely curious.  
“Uh, no I can’t say I have.”  
If only Draco thought.  
“ Right, who’s turn is it?”  
“It’s yours Malfoy”  
“Truth or dare, then?”  
“Uh, Truth.”  
Draco sighed as he tried to come up with a good question. Something personal, but not too personal. Right.  
“Why are you being nice to me,” Draco blurted out.  
He turned away, “ All I’ve done since you rejected my hand in year one, is be a pretentious bastard to you and your friends. I absolutely despise muggles and mudbloods, I’m spoiled and horrible, my loyalty lies with Lord Voldemort, and everybody hates me.” Draco finished quietly, not daring to look the raven haired boy in the eye.  
“But that’s not-” Harry started, but Malfoy cut him off.  
“And now here you are, the bloody boy who fucking lived, sitting in my bedroom. And now we’re what? Playing a stupid muggle game like we’re, I dunno, friends?, “ he paused to take a breath, “ I hate you, Potter, absolutely loath you. So why, why are you being nice to me?”  
“Are you going to let me answer now?”  
“Yes,” Draco said snapped, staring angrily at the wall.  
“Draco, “ Harry said softly.  
Malfoy’s head snapped up.  
“ I told you not to call me that, “ he hissed.  
“Draco, “ Harry said more firmly, “ Do you want an answer or not?”  
A huff, and then a sigh, and then soft grey eyes were turned to him.  
“I’’m nice to you because I know you’re better than all that. I know that all that stuff you just said, I know it’s not true. “  
The look Draco gave him just then was a bit like a lost puppy, “No, I’m not, I’m a horrible person and you know it.”  
“That’s just it, that’s not true, none of it” Harry smiled, “well except the pretentious shit part,”  
Draco snorted, and Harry not-so-subtly winked.  
“Now I believe it’s my turn, yeah?”  
Malfoy nodded.  
“Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Draco fidgeted nervously. He heard Potter sigh, and flop back into the pillows. He glanced down at the dark haired boy laying in his bed, eyes shut tight, and forehead wrinkled.  
“Well hurry on the, Potter, we haven't got all da-” Draco paused as he saw Harry shift. Harry had stretched up farther, and his, or rather Draco’s, shirt had lifted up, revealing a long strip of tan skin.  
Draco’s eyes dilated as he took in the exposed skin, moving up and down with Harry’s breathing.  
Harry, who had remained unaware of Draco’s scrutinizing, popped his eyes open at Malfoy’s sudden intake of breath.  
Draco’s eyes were now fixed on his stomach, he realized, which now lay exposed. When Harry looked up at Draco, he was surprised to find a look of, was that hunger? on his face. Interesting.  
Harry decided to try a bit of an experiment. He arched his back a bit, a and rubbed his eyes as if he was tired. He reached his arms above his head and shamelessly stretched like a cat on Draco’s bed.  
He heard Draco’s breath hitch.  
Harry smiled to himself and immediately threw his head back and moaned. “Merlin's beard,” he thought to himself, “ I sound like a bloody pornstar.”  
He opened his eyes to see Draco’s eyes wide with shock, licking his lips.  
Potter smirked, as he realized his question.  
“Draco, “ he said slowly, purposely using Malfoy’s first name, “ are you gay?”  
Malfoy squeaked, and turned an impossibly darker shade of red.  
“I-um, Harry?” Draco sounded weak, “Can you repeat the question?”  
Malfoy wasn’t quite sure he had heard the boy right.  
“Certainly, “ Harry smiled, “Are. You. Gay.?  
This time he was sure he heard him right.  
“Potter! Why the bloody fuck would you ask me that? What makes you think you can go around asking people if they’re.. If they’re….gay?” Draco paused to take a breath, “To answer your question, no. No I am most definately, certainly, completely, 100%, not a bloody poof. Now if you don’t mind I would appreciate it if you would keep your uncalled for, annoying, inappropriate questions to your own god damn self. Thanks.”  
Harry snickered, “Are you quite done yet?”  
“I- yes.”  
“Good, glad we got that settled. Draco Malfoy is definately, certainly, completely, 100%, not a poof,”  
Draco flushed, “That’s what I said, yes.”  
“There we are then, it’s your turn.”  
Malfoy sighed, glad to be moving on from the subject.  
“Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
Draco rolled his eyes, “For a Gryffindor, you really aren’t all that brave are you?”  
“Bugger off Malfoy, just give me my goddamn question,”  
“Fine then,”  
“Yes? Go on?”  
“Potter,” Draco sat up, “Have you ever kissed another boy?”  
“Oh yeah, well done then Malfoy, I see you’re doing rather a great job keeping your own uncalled for, annoying, inappropriate questions to your own god damn self,”  
“Shut it you insufferable twat, I’m curious,”  
Harry rolled his eyes, considering the question. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of fancying blokes, he had known that since Dean Thomas had smuggled in gay porn into the boys dormitories. He wondered if Draco would kick him out if he realized he was sharing his bed with a ponce. Harry didn’t particularly want to leave the blonde, but he figured he could take the risk, “Er, no, but I’ve wanted to,” he braced himself for the shocked gasp, or maybe even a punch in the face, but Malfoy grinned as if they were two schoolgirls sharing secrets.  
“Really? Who?”  
“Hey! You only get one question!”  
Grey eyes looked up at him pleadingly.  
“Oh fine! Fine!”  
He was dreading telling Draco he wanted to kiss him, what if he hates me, or sells the story to the daily prophet so the whole world knows he’s in love with Draco Malfoy? Harry’s thoughts were rapidly becoming more and more anxious. He was briefly considering hanging himself from Draco’s bedpost, or possibly throwing himself in the fireplace, but as he looked into Malfoy’s deep grey eyes, they looked so lost and hopeless, like two twin seas of deep regret and fear. That was it, Harry decided. Draco needed to know that someone loved him.  
“It’s you,” Harry answered quietly, and eyes fluttered shut.  
“Me?” he breathed.  
“You.”  
“Why?”  
“I’ve wanted to kiss you for years now Malfoy, I’m a bloody pouf alright,” Harry laughed harshly, “Since year one, all wanted to do is snog you senseless. Believe it or not, I followed you all of six year, I stayed up late at night wondering what you were doing, what you were thinking. I may have become obsessed. All because of you. Your hair, your clothes, the way you smell drives me absolutely mad, and I can’t get over it. I love your grey eyes, and your white blond hair, I love the way you act like you just don’t care. (swish and flick reference anyone?) I love the way you smile when you don’t think anyones looking, and I love y-”  
Harry stopped himself suddenly, and looked sadly at the floor. “That’s why I’m so nice to you. And now I’ve gone and spilled all my secrets, and you probably hate me. I might as well leave before you kick me out, so I’ll be going now.”  
He stood up and made to leave.  
“Harry.”  
“What?”  
“Truth or Dare? “ Draco grabbed a hold of Harry’s arm, and pulled him back towards the bed.  
“But Malfoy it’s my turn.”  
“Call me Draco, Harry.”  
“Malfoy?”  
“That’s an order.”  
Harry breathed in sharply.  
“Draco, it’s my turn.”  
“Truth or Dare Harry.”  
Harry grimaced and rubbed his eyes. He felt absolutely miserable. Harry had just bore his heart to the boy he had fallen in love with, and Draco wasn’t showing any signs of acknowledgment, he was only furthering Harry’s confusion. He sighed and laid back.  
This couldn’t get any worse could it.  
“Dare,” he was too tired of this soul bearing nonsense.  
“Harry, I dare you to kiss me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: 

 

Potter’s eyes snapped open.  
“C-could you repeat the question?”  
“Certainly, “ Draco smiled, “I dare you, to kiss me.”  
“I uh, “ Harry was breathing quite heavily by now.  
“Unless you’re scared? Where’s that gryffindor spirit, huh? You want me to tell everyone that Harry Potter was too scared to kiss a bloke?”  
Harry growled and sat up.  
“Merlin I bet you suck at kissing, I bet y-”  
Draco was cut off by Harry throwing himself at him, he blinked in surprise at the arms around his neck, the knees that were bumping against his, and the face that wasn’t quite touching his own. Potter was breathing rather heavily and looked as surprised as Malfoy.  
Harry nibbled on his lip nervously and pressed his forehead against Draco’s. His forehead felt smooth and warm, and a burst of energy came from the touch.  
“Well done then Harry, you’ve gotten this far, now I sure hope you have the intention of closing the gap, I’m getting rather impatient,” Draco drawled.  
Harry squeaked, but pushed his nose against Draco’s.  
“I’m gonna kiss you know.”  
“Oh, good I’m glad, took you long enough.”  
Potter’s gaze fluttered down to Draco’s lips, and then back to meet his gaze. As he brushed his own lips against the other boy’s, he continued to stare into his eyes, until Draco broke away laughing.  
“Oh my god Potter cut it out, you have to close your eyes, i feel like you’re staring into my soul.”  
“Shut it Malfoy, and let me fucking kiss you, “ Harry growled as he suddenly felt a burst of adrenaline run through him. “‘  
“Oh you’re bossy aren’t you, I like it,” Draco smirked.  
“Will. You. Stop. Talking.” Harry emphasized his point by grabbing Draco’s hair and pulling the annoying tosser towards him.  
Draco groaned, and screwed his eyes shut.  
“God Harry do that again,”  
“What this?” Harry smirked and wound his fingers into Draco’s blonde locks. He leaned back and tugged the bitch on top of him, Draco whimpered.  
Harry was beginning to feel rather confident, and the sounds Malfoy was making were only egging him on. Merlin, Harry thought, I haven't even kissed the eager bastard yet.  
He figured he should probably do that soon, given the fact that Malfoy was practically writhing above him.  
Harry tugged Draco’s hair once again, and forced the boy to look at him. He looked absolutely wrecked, with flushed cheeks, dilated eyes, and red lips. Harry couldn’t hold it in anymore and he slammed his mouth against Draco’s lips, his glasses pressing painfully into his face. That didn’t stop Harry as he nibbled on Malfoy’s lower lip, causing the boy to gasp and grab onto Harry.  
The raven-haired boy ran his tongue along Draco’s bottom lip and he moaned, letting Harry’s tongue slide against his own.  
Draco couldn’t believe the sounds he was making, Malfoy’s didn’t moan for god sakes, they made others moan. And now here he was, lying on top of Harry Potter, getting his brains snogged out, and actually moaning.  
“Christ, Potter, what are you doing to me?”  
Draco whined again, blushing furiously, but Harry growled at the sound and suddenly  
snapped Draco’s head back so he could continue to kiss the corner of his mouth, across his jaw, down his neck, leaving marks and nips in his wake. He reached the blonde’s color bones and began to suck on those, eventually looking back up at Draco’s face.  
My god. Malfoy looked absolutely ruined. His eyes heavy, his lips swollen, and his neck covered in dark bruises outlining the path of Harry’s mouth for all to see.  
Potter groaned, and Draco’s eyes dilated at the sound. He flipped Harry over onto his bed, and crawled over him, bracing his hands on either side of Harry as he attacked Harry’s mouth with his own.  
It was all a blur as the two of them each let out their anger, love, and tension onto each other, time moving quickly as their lives seemed to fit together, as easily their lips had. Both in absolute bliss, bodies flush against each other, lips on lips.  
Harry couldn’t believe this was actually happening, that he had finally snogged the boy he had been obsessed with all along.  
Draco didn’t want it to end, didn’t want to stop being honest with himself for once.  
Each boy was exactly what the other needed. The fire to the ice, the rose to the thorn, and the chaos to the calm. The night and day melding together to form one single spark.  
A star.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

Later, as they lay side by side, Harry absentmindedly began to stroke Draco’s arm. He glanced up at Harry, who blinked out of his daze.  
“Wot?”  
He said nothing, but swiveled around and threw himself at Harry, who now suddenly had a lapful of Malfoy.  
Draco reached around, grabbed Harry’s hand and placed it in his hair.  
“Stroke.”  
“Pardon?”  
“It’s not that hard really, don’t be daft.”  
“I’m not daft, it’s just that-”  
Draco looked up at Harry, questioningly, “Yes?”  
“Oh bugger, never mind ,” Harry obediently ran his hand through the soft blonde strands.  
He stifled a grin as Malfoy closed his eyes and practically began to purr.  
“Ya know you’re a bit like a cat sometimes?” Harry laughed. “A giant blonde, pretentious, cat.”  
Draco popped his eyes open and smiled at Harry affectionately.  
“Oh sod off you bloody tosser.”  
Harry sighed contentedly, as Malfoy buried his face in his leg.  
“Malfoy?”  
“‘is Draco.”  
Harry smiled.  
“Draco?”  
“Yes?”  
“Are you gay?”  
Draco buried his face deeper into Harry’s legs, blushing furiously, and pressed his mouth into the other boy’s trousers, so that his reply was muffled.  
“Yes Harry, ‘fraid so.”

The Fucking End Bitches

 

Im done lads fuck this shit bitch bye

**Author's Note:**

> hey m8s!! xx  
> may I say that as an attention whore, your kudos and comments make me vv happy like honestly, people actually reading this makes me ridiculously tingly inside. SO THANK YOU LOVES  
> have a good day ok cheers ya slick lads <3


End file.
